Nico to Nina
by the wallflower144
Summary: Nico and Ellen use a forbidden spell that accidentally turns Nico in to a girl. What would happen if Nico keeps his idenity secert and has to learn how to act like a girl,talk like a girl and even dress like a girl. Will he break or will he hold strong until this blasted spell is broken.
1. from boy to girl

"Oh come on Nico I had no idea this was going to happen." Ellen yelled. I quickly turned away. I felt so much anger inside. Just when I was starting to fit in this happens.

"It could be worst" Stacy said checking out her nails.

"Worst! What's worst than this!" I yelled pointing at my body. Didn't she understand I was a girl now a total girl and there was nothing I could do about it.

"You could be ugly" Stacy said picking up a mirror and fixing her hair. I could feel my face heating up.

"What I look like doesn't matter." I yelled

Stacy just smirked" oh come on Nico you haven't even look in the mirror since your transformation, come on you know you want too" Stacy said handing me the mirror.

"No way" I yelled pushing her hand away.

"you know you have to look at yourself sooner or later" Stacy said

I groaned but reluctantly look the mirror. I soon regretted it. My stomach started to twist. I looked just like... Bianca. So much like her it was scary. I think I'm going to be sick Nico thought "gods I look like my sister" I whispered

"Hazel" Ellen said questionably

"No my other sister, Bianca" I said still staring in the mirror.

"Oh" Ellen said. I hadn't really told Ellen a lot about Bianca only that she died and i still missed her Ellen wasn't one to asked a lot of personal questions and that suited me just fine.

"I'm sorry but do you mind me asking how this happened" Stacy said looking at me.

"It was that basted spell" Ellen whispered. She was now leaning against the wall of the hades cabin. Her facial expression was sad but with a tad bit of anger. I know she blamed herself since she was the one who suggested the spell. But it wasn't really Ellen fault. She had warned him of what could happen. Her words sink though my thoughts." Nico this spell is very unpredictable its been known to destroy people's lives,are you sure you want this" the thought made Nico feel worst his words we're "were yes please".

"What kind of spell" Stacy said rising her eyebrows.

"It not important" Ellen said frowning slighty"all you need to know is the spell back fried and Nico is genetically female because of it and I'm still looking for a cure"

Stacy frowned. I could tell she wasn't happy with the answer but she didn't say anything else about it. "Nico you can neither tell the camp what happen or..." Stacy looked at me with an intense glare. "Or you can lie" there was one thing Nico hated more than anything was lies. Lies only caused pain and misery and the end the truth was always revived.

" I can't tell the camp" I whispered.

Stacy then touched my arm making me flinch. I still wasnt fully used to physical contact. She looked at me and smiled a sad smile" would you like some of my advice" I nodded."I think you should hide the truth until your ready for every one to know" I looked at her than at Ellen.

Ellen signed and give me a sad face." I agree with Stacy, you should hide your condition until I can find a cure and... Ellen said how starting at me"its for the best... there will be to many questions. I understood . The questions were the main reason Ellen and I choose to tell Stacy. Stacy was a daughter of Aphrodite which made me doubt telling her at first anyway. Most children of Aphrodite were notorious gossips. But I trusted Stacy even thought I hardly even know her it better than telling my friends. For some reason telling a complete stranger was bitter than seeing the looks on my friends face when I explained what I was doing to cause this mess. No one could find out about the spell that was one thing Ellen and I agreed on. The spell we used was forbidden on so many levels, if it got out we were using it there was no telling how much trouble we'll be in.

Stacy looked like she wanted to say more but Ellen give her a just drop it look. Stacy just signed.

"Well if your going to past as a girl I'm going to have to do some serous molding"stacy mummbled checking me out.

"Molding? What do I look like a piece of clay?" I said. Stacy and Ellen just laughed adding to my confusion.

"She means change you, teach you how to act like a girl, talk like a girl and..."ellen said I could tell she was thinking because she tiled her head to the side and looked up at the ceiling.

"Dress like a girl" Stacy said giving me a disgusted look"now that you're a girl black doesn't suit you" she said picking at my black shirt.

"Hey, I happen to like black and you..." I yelled but was quickly cut off by Stacy who was how playing with my hair.

" you should wear your hair up, it shows your features..." Stacy said. Ellen then cut in clearly annoyed.

" how about you save the makeover for a more suitable place" Ellen looked around nervously."We cearly can't stay here how about we finish this talking some where more private.

"How about the woods its privet enough" Stacy said. "We'll fix her up there." Ellen seemed to agree because she nodded.

"Great we'll meet up in about 10 minuets when the campers meet up for breakfast." Ellen said

"I'll go back t the Aphrodite cabin and get some cloths, judging by your features you won't need much makeup, but I'll definitely have to do something with that hair." Stacy said I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Wait a second I am not wearing makeup" I said frowning.

"See you guys soon." Stacy said. Maybe she didn't hear me or she just didn't care "This is going to be so much fun." And with that Stacy left with a big smile on her face leaving me frowning.


	2. note

**hi everyone I would have put this note on the first chapter but I couldn't figure out how to do it since I already publish it. I'm a new writer and am also new to this site so I find this all very new. So please review and feel free to criticized me I am a new writer and I plan on being a writer so I can use as much help as I can get. I hope you liked it and to be real I'm nervous I plan on being a writer but writing the words down for me are quite hard. I can come up with a great story in my head in a matter of moments but when it comes to writing it down it quite hard. Thanks to those who read and I'll be back with the real chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico now that you're a girl you can not sit like that!"Stacy said in horror.

"Gods, Stacy I always sit like this" I said rolling my eyes. This learning how be a girl thing was starting to get annoying. What was wrong with siting with your legs open, it wasn't like I was wearing a dress .Which I will never wear!

"Look!"stacy said taping her foot,clearly annoyed." If this is going to work you have to bind by my rules and from the behavior your showing now you won't last one day."

"What do you want me to do" I said trying to ease my anger.

"Listen and try" Stacy said flowing down at me.

"Fine" I signed

"Good" Stacy said smiling now." Now when you sit keep you legs closed or crossed when you're wearing a dress or skirt or if you want a more pose looked sit straight up." Stacy said demonstrating on a near by rock." Now you try"

"Ok." I said trying to copy Stacy's pose.

" Great but you're a little tense try to loosen up your shoulders up just a little." Stacy said.

" I don't see how you girls do it" I mumbled trying to loosen up my shoulders, but I couldn't get it right.

"Believe me this isn't the worst of it" Ellen laugh nervously running her hand though her brown hair. Ellen hadn't said much since we got here. She seemed a little too quite, but based on the circumstances I didn't blame her.

I raised both my eyebrows"what do you mean"

Ellen and Stacy looked at each other for a second than laughed" Oh your find out later" they said in union. I had a bad feeling but I didn't comment.

" ok back to work" Stacy said. " now let's talk about cloths, know that you're a girl..." Stacy looked a bit uncomfortable. " your need the proper undergarments." At took me a minuet to understand what she ment.

My face flushed red." You've got to be joking" Ellen looked at my face and laughed.

" I'm afraid not" Stacy said still a little uncomfortable." You're a girl so... you have breast now , it'll be highly improper for you not to wear a bra" Stacy reached it the into the green bag she brought. She took out two bras. One pink and other green."i wasn't sure what size you wore so I bought two, but it looks like your maybe in a B-cup, but you won't know until you try them on" she said handing them to me to me. I took them and begin to examined it unsure how to it put on. Ellen notice this and give me a shy smile.

"Do you need help puting it on, I'll be happy to help you" Ellen said

"I think I can figure it out" I mumble a little embarrassed.

"Ok" Ellen said sitting the ground. She looked tried.

"Aren't you going to try it on" Stacy asked

" I can't with you guys watching!" I yelled. This was probably the most uncomfortable moment in my life.

" oh come down Nico, no need to yell we'll just turn around" Stacy said turning around quickly. Ellen looked slighty annoyed but turned her head around without getting up. I scanned the woods before taking of my shirt I looked at the bra's I tried on the pink one first it took me about a minuet to figure out how to button it up.

"It's on" I said. I felt so uncomfortable I stared to shift my feet. Stacy turn around first.

" wow that went better than I expected." She mumbled in shock" then it fits perfectly, well I guessing the next thing is cloths" Stacy said reaching for her green bag. She pulled out a pink shirt with wide sleeves and white jeans. " I picked mostly pink because it goes well with your skin complexion...oh I almost forgot " she reached deeper in her bag "underwear"" she said handing the cloths to me.

"This is a nightmare" I said grabbing the cloths.

" l bet it is" Stacy said with excitement. How come she's so happy? I thought. Stacy didn't seem to have an angry born in her body. She kind of reminded me of Will. The thought made me blush. "now go ahead in change cloths there's so much to do" she said turning around again. Ellen scouted around facing the tree she was leaning against. I quickly put the cloths. The shirt was fairly comfortable . I don't even want to think about the underwear. The pants were quite tight, I tried stretching them out but they hug right against my skin every time. I quickly give up.

" you can turn around now" I said with a sigh.

" wow! You look great, I think this might work" Stacy yelped. I looked down my now long hair fell in my face.

" you must feel horrible" Ellen said looking at me. She gave me a sympatric look.

" I'm a little uncomfortable" I said pulling at my shirt. Ellen seemed to be the only one that understood how I felt.

"Don't worry, your get used to it" Stacy said. She than give me a pink headband." Here it'll keep the hair out of your face." I put it on the best I could but it quickly fell off my head. "Your hair needs brushing" she said taking out brush. She gently blushed my hair than put the headband on my head."there perfect, now let's get back to work." Stacy said giving me a giant grin. That's how it went for a least an hour or so. Stacy continue explaining how a girl acts. Never eat with your mouth open, walk straight, try not to burp in public, and other things i don't feel like going into now.

"Your not nearly ready but it'll have to do" Stacy said. Ellen frowned at me.

"He'll do fine, I think the most important thing is your story." Ellen said.

"My story?" I asked.

" yeh, like who you are, where you come from, things like that." Ellen shrugged

" let's come up with a name, since your name is Nico how about... NINA!" Stacy said in excitement.

"Lets try to keep my story a bit close to the truth" I said.

"Ok your italian right so you lived in italy which is true" Ellen said looking at me she give a questionable look.I nodded." You moved here when you were...six and you lived in Alaska"

"Alaska?" I said a little confused.

"Beyond the reach of the gods it perfect that why you were never bought to camp I discover you after you came to new york after your mother's death to live with your aunt.I saw you were being follow by a monster and I saved you and brought you here." Ellen said causally. I was in total shock. The story was perfect. Even Stacy looked impressed. Ellen eyed me "you think you can remember that."

I smiled my first real smile" l think I can handle it"

"Well Nina" Ellen said smiling " welcome to camp-half blood"

"It's nice to meet you" Stacy said smirking walking me toward camp" let's introduce you to some of the campers."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Nico are you sure you want to do this"Ellen said. She looked worried."this spell is different it doesn't always go as plan and the consequences are always serve."_

_"But... you said it works" I said. Remembering our conversations the other day._

_"Nico I said it sometimes works, but its known to play on your emotions that's its speciality" Ellen tell me her hands shook a little. Maybe this isn't a good idea. Nico thought. He had never seen Ellen so shaken up. But...what if it did work. There was a possibly and Nico wasn't going to give in to fear._

_"I'm willing to live with the consequences" I said. I saw a look of astonishment on her face. I expected Ellen to ague but strangely she Ellen nodded and handed me a crumbled piece of paper._

_" here, it seems that I can't change your mind" she said frowning "just remember I warned you" I shivered a little as I took the paper. It was suddenly cold which was weird since the camp's weather was controled." Be careful" was the last thing Ellen said before walking away..._

* * *

><p>I setup quickly gasping for breath. The light piercing thought the windows blinded me. I quickly closed my eyes.<p>

"Stupid dream" I mumble.

I had technically only been at camp for a day now. My _first day went better than planed_. I walked around eyeing everything trying to act as shocked as a possible . Most of the camper were quite nice asking my showed me around pointing at multiplied areas of camps explaining what we did at each one.

"Ellen you don't have explain this to me, I already know." Ellen glared at me.

"You want this too work don't you!" She hissed. I quickly stepped back.

"Of course" I whispered a little hurt.

Ellen looked away" acted shocked I have to take you to see Chiron." She said marching towards the big house. I quickly followed her. What was her problem? I thought as we reached the big house. Ellen quickly stopped at the door and faced me

" do you remember your story?" I nodded. " come on" Ellen signed opening the door. I could see Chiron and mr. D playing cards.

" Chiron sir" Ellen said animating her voice to a tone of shock." I founded a half-blood today"

Chiron looked up his face full of shock even Mr. D give me a shocked look.

"This is Nina" Ellen said gently pushing me towards Chiron. I tried to keep a look of shock on my face,but I founded it kind of hard.

"Well,"Chiron said starting at me"I must say this is a surprised I thought we found every half-blood." Ellen glared at me. She give me a say something look. I give him a shy look.

" if don't mind me asking what is this place" Chiron give me another surprised look"hasn't ellen told you,dear." Ellen quickly came to my recuse.

"No sir, I had to get Nina to safely first, she was being followed by a monster, I put mist around her so it wouldn't follow use here.

"May I asked were you're been all this time, I sent satyrs all around the country to find demigods"

"Demigods?" I said giving Chiron a confused look. I'm guessing my acting worked because he smiled at me.

" I'm sorry my dear girl, I own you a explanation this is camp half-blood the only safe place for the demigods, the offspring of the gods."

"I thought you were joking" I said looking at Ellen. Ellen give me a confuse look." When you told me about the gods" i said catching my breath. Ellen give me an impressed look. I was a better actor then I thought.

"I thought you didn't have time to tell the girl about the camp"mr.d said glaring at Ellen, she flinched.

"n-no, I told her a few thing like Chiron is a centaur and you Mr. D is the god of wine, I didn't want Nina to freak out when she saw Chiron was half horse . Ellen said laughing. Mr.D eyed me suspiciously but went back to looking at his cards. Chiron nodded and regarded me again.

"Do you live in new york."

I shook my head." No I was born in italy, but l lived in Alaska half my life until" I sniffed a little." My mother died, than I had to move here to live with my aunt." Chiron give me a sympatric look. I suddenly felt bad for lying to him. I looked down ashamed. Ellen put her hand on my shoulder and give me a sad look. I wasn't sure is she was acting or not.

"Beyond the reach of the gods" Chiron said."Well I see you're been thought a lot,Ellen have you showed Nina around camp" Chiron said looking at Ellen.

"I only showed her a few things, but not a lot I wanted to bring her straight too you first" Chiron nodded.

" well finish her tour around camp" Chiron then looked at me and smiled" I'll see you at the bonfire tonight you well be claimed then we will go into more detail about camp. Ellen bowed and I followed in suit.

"Come on" Ellen said pushing me out the door.

"Claimed" i said when we were outside" how could we have not though of this, I have to be claimed. Ellen give me a thoughtful look.

"Not, exactly."

" what are you talking about, it's a rule I have to be claimed which is impossible since I've already claimed." Ellen was really stared to annoy me first she was irritably and now she was just acting plain silly everyone would definitely be suspicious if I wasnt claim tonight.

" yes but think about it the gods haven't always claim their children and since you lived in Alaska the land beyond the gods your father probably doesn't even know you exist." I raised my eyebrows, because Ellen was pretty darn smart.

"So I'll be staying in the Hermes cabin,until I'm claimed." I said making an air quote. Ellen nodded.

" just until i find a cure, now that's out the way let's continue our tour." Ellen said wrapping here arm around mine. I was quite tensed as we walked around camp most of the kids were starting. I was hopping I wouldn't see any of my friend. Thankfully I didn't.I started to relax just a little.

"It's almost time for the bonfire" Ellen said looking at the sky. It was almost sunset. The sky was mixed with different shade of oranges and purples. It was so beautiful it made me gashed. I had ever taken the time to view natural.

"What are you going" Ellen said. I realized I was standing in the middle of camp staring at the sky. A few kids heading towards the bonfire give me some weird looks.

"Not- Nothing." I stumbled a little. Ellen was still giving me a weird look.

"Well come on" Ellen said walking toward the bonfire. I quickly follow my face was burning from embarrassment. Everyone was taking and laughing. Ellen quickly pop down on an empty bench. She then jested for me to sit next to her. I looked around to see Percy and Annabeth siting next to each other. They ginned at each other and Annabeth punched Percy playfully. I hadn't seen non of my friends all day. I quickly held my head down hoping they wouldn't notice me. Ellen nudged me.

"What's with you" she said.

" I see some of my friends" I said still holding my head down. Ellen laughed which shocked me.

" Nina, you're not Nico anymore they won't even notice you, so its unnecessary also you look very dumb right now." Ellen whispered.

"Hey!" I said pushing her playfully. Ellen just shook her head and watched as a few of the Apollo kids singed. Chiron then enter causing the campers to quite down. Chiron then looked in my direction and smiled. I give him a small smile.

" campers we have a new camper" Chiron said gesturing towards me. everyone eyes locked on me." Come stand and introduced yourself."

I stood up." My name is Nina" I thought quickly of a last name."Nina Abato." I looked around to see Percy giving me a strange look. He whispered something to annabeth casing her to look at me strangely also. I quickly sit down. I looked thought my side vision they were still staring at me.

" I hope everyone makes Nina feel welcome now its time for the claiming." Chiron proclaimed. everyone eyes landed on top of my head. Nothing happen, of course. Everyone started at me for about 5 minuets. Some campers begin to whisper among themselves. Chiron give me a worried look.

"Well- Chiron said still looking worried" everyone is dismissed to dinner" Chiron announce. Everyone got up giving me strange looks. I quickly trued to make my way toward the dining hall.

"Nina, may I speck with you" Chiron said galloped towards me.

Uh...yeah." i said rubbing my arm nervously.

" it seems your father hasn't claimed you yet." Chiron said

" maybe... he doesn't know I exist." I said thinking about what Ellen said. Chiron seemed to considered this.

"Maybe, but for now your stay in the Hermes cabin."

I nodded and started toward the Hermes cabin I hasn't hungry. I enter the cabin and laid on the first bed I saw. I quickly nodded off. Falling into a deep sleep which happen often after all the shadow traveling I did.

I think of the following day as I sit on my bed . the Hermes cabin is empty. nobody hadn't even bother to wake me up it wasnt like I could have gotten up anyway. I lied back down maybe I could stay here all day I thought. Curling my self in a ball. I slowly begin to nodded off, but a simar voice woke me out of my sleep.

" hey sleepy head what are you doing still in bed, breakfasted started 10 minutes ago." I look up to see Stacy smiling down at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys thanks for the good reviews I've been pretty busy I'm working on another story also than there's school, high school at that I'm trying to get a scholarship so im extra busy but I'm not going to stop writing this story. But i want to know what you guys think. I'm thinking about adding Ellen's point of view, will's point of view and maybe Stacy's but I'm not sure. Do you think I should or shouldnt. And if you have any ideas pm or review I'll check daily. Bye guys and thanks to those who like my story.:):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

**i decided to add Ellen point of view just to spice things up a little. I may add Stacy's and will in later chapter's. I hope you like it please review:):):)**

Ellen pov

I had stayed up all last night trying to find to find a cure. I know deep inside my self there wasn't one but I kept hope alive. the spell was just too powerful. I wasnt sure how I was going to tell Nico he had to live as a girl for the rest of his life. I couldn't even imagine. I have to keep looking. From what I knew of the spell it love misfortunes and misery. That's what it was really know for messing up people's lives. It was a change spell but it was used to change people's mind mostly. I remember reading about one case were this guy tried to change his mother's mind but end up growing an extra arm. The thought made my stomach turn. Most of cases involved physical changes but never has it changed ones gender. But all i know was the spell had it own agenda for turning Nico into a girl and i had to find out. my stomach started to growling slightly. " ugh" I said touching my stomach. I was staving. " I'll finish later" I said getting out of bed. I walked out the Hecate cabin, the camp was empty. as I walked towards the dining hall. " hey Lou Ellen do you have a minuet." I turned around to see Percy.

"Ugh... yeah" I said patting my head nervously. Did Percy know something? He had looked at Nina strangely the other night.

" have you seen Nico" the question shocked me.

" well no" I said

Percy raised one of his eyebrows" well I asked around and you were the last person seen with him."

" 2 days ago" I said quickly" he said he had something...imlorant to do outside of camp i tried to get him to tell me but he wouldn't."

" really" he still didn't look convince but he went on his way" well thanks for your help we'll quite worried" and with that he left. He didn't believe me. I tried to keep calm. He may not believe I know where Nico is but he would never suspect Nina... I hope. I continued on my way. I enter the dinning area to see a group of kids surrounded by the Aphrodite cabin. Any other time I would have minded my business but something told me to look. I squeezed my way thought the crowd to see. Nico...well nina being asked questions by a group of kids. " do you have any idea who you parent could be", "how was your first day.", "do you like it here."

"Hey, hey, hey give the girl some space" Stacy yelled. I was shocked to realized Stacy and Nina are dressed the same. They both had on white jeans and the orange camp half blood shirt. That wasn't the only thing. Their hair was both pulled back in pony tails. Stacy long blond hair tied with an orange bow, and. Nina's long dark hair tied back with a white bow. I must say it was quite...disrubing. a lot of questions started to enter my mind. Why was nick sitting with Stacy and why the heck are they dressed the same!

"Why don't you guys go back to your own table and asked the girl questions later after she eats" stack said smiling. Everyone nodded and headed back towards their tables. Stacy looked my direction and smiled."ellen!" Stacy made a come here sign with her hand. I walked over . I still found the whole thing quite strange.

"Stacy and Nina" I said frowning slighty at his direction. Nina looked away I'm guessing from embarrassment. " may I ask why you're siting here and why you are you two dressed the same. Nina looked at me open her mouth but no words came out.

" oh that was my idea I invited Nina to sit at my table, her Hermes kids aren't being very welcoming which is strange since their dad is...well you know what I mean. So I found Nina still in bed this morning she looked so sad and I hate seeing anyone sad so I decided to cheer her up" Stacy said still smiling. I raised my eyebrow.

"By dressing the same" Nina blushed, which kind of shocked me.

"Ha... that was my idea, I wanted this to work so I have to change my personality a little be more..." Nina seemed to be searching for the right word."preppy" she said giving me a small smile. I was stunned this wasn't Nico at all, but I liked his thinking.

"Well that's a brilliant idea" I mumbled. Nina just shrugged and started picking at her food,stay as always was all smiles but then frowned when she looked at her watch.

"Oh my I have to ask Chiron before it's too late." Stacy said quickly getting up.

"Ask him what" this time to my surprise Nico answered.

"She's been talking about it all morning, since the wars over Stacy thinks it time to have a little fun. So she and a few Aphrodite kids are going to ask to have like a valentine dance this friday." Stacy shirked with excitement causing a view kids at near by tables to look at us.

"It going to be so fun, I'm sure he'll say yes, well off I go" Stacy said getting up a few Aphrodite kids followed her lead. Nico looked around with a worried expression but then looked towards the Zeus table. Her face seemed to relax. I turned to see piper and Jason eating together.

"What is it now you miss your friends" I said sympatric. Nina laughed

"Yeah in a way but I just wanted to make sure piper wasn't siting here. I don't want any of my friends to show me any kind"

"Nico your friends are worried about you, Percy stopped me this morning and asked if I seen you I had to make up some pitiful lie" I said harshly" it was obvious he didn't believe me." Nico give me a worried expression

" they're looking for me" he said pointing at him self." He didn't seem to believe it.

"Yeah you are their friend so they would be worried if they haven't seen you in like two days." I said reassuring him" he seemed to have a hard time believing his friends cared about him.

Yeah... any cures yet" she whispered. I shook my head. Nico face turned to a sad expression

" oh...I'm sure your find one, I'm positive your kind one" Nina smiled at me. I was still kind of stunned this was the same Nico. He seemed like he wasn't even trying to be preppy which I found a little disturbing.

"Well" she said looking at the door " I'm going walking, I'm not that hungry anyway" Nina left a half full plate of food on the table. He is still the same I thought remembering Nico hardly ever ate. I was grateful the spell didn't change his personality or at least she thinks it didn't.

* * *

><p>Nico'sNina's pov

I walked away feeling quite disappointed. Ellen still wasn't found a cure. The thought of me being stuck as a girl for the rest my life made my stomach turn. I have to find some thing to do "I said walking around camp. I typically didn't have any friends except Ellen and Stacy. I looked down as I walked. I was so caught up in my thoughts I bumped into someone. I looked up in shock to see will. I stepped back not knowing what to say. I hadn't seen him since the incident. apologize idiot. I thought

" oh...I'm sorry I wasnt watching were I was going" I said looking down.

"Oh, its ok" he said smiling at me. Gods I thought I still felt the same way about him, I mean I didn't think the spell would change my preference but it still was kind of weird me being a girl in all.

" You're the new girl...Nina" he said snapping him finger. I nodded. Ask his name your Nina now remember. I though

" and you are" I said

"Oh sorry" he said play hitting himself on the head."I'm will, will solace son of Apollo."

"Well welcome to camp I hope you like it here" he said still smiling. Gods he's hot I thought.

"Well camp is...cool" I said still a little dazed by him. Will nodded.

" so what are you doing now" he asked, I smiled a small smile.

"I afraid I'm trying to find something to do" this seemed to make will happy.

"Would you like to learn how to used the bow and arrow." Even when I was Nico i didn't know how to use the bow. It never instead be. But this ment I didn't have to act like I didn't know what I was doing and I wasn't going to pass up spending time with will.

" ok, I'll be glade to." I said.

* * *

><p>Still Nico's pov<p>

The day went by faster than I thought. I spent most of my time trying to learn how to use the bow and arrow, I wasn't good but will never give up on me.

" you probably not a child of Apollo" he said after my 9th try.

"I don't think so either" I said laughing. I put down the bow and looked at the sky. I could usually tell the time by looking at the position of the sun. It was maybe about midday.

"Well practice makes perfect"will said handing me the bow. I shook my head.

"Aww.. come one just one more try you ever know you might hit the target this time." I looked into his blue eyes and grunted there was no way I could say no. Will looked a little taken back. Which shocked me was it something I did, how I looked. You grunted be the happy type remember."

"Ok" I said trying to sound as happy as possible. Before I could even take the bow Stacy ran towards me. Her long blond hair now loose. She had a huge grin on her face.

" hi Nina I've been looking for you Chiron said yes, we can have the party isn't this great!" I tried to smile my best smile for Stacy.

"Its great." I said. Giving her my best smile, trying to anyway.

"Oh hi will, I hope you don't mind if I take her for a bit. I need the help I can get planning this party." Will smiled.

She's all yours" he turned toward me. He back to normal. May it was just my imagination" We'll practice some more tomorrow deal"

"Deal" I said Stacy quickly pulled me away. That's when I sucked into the world of party planning. Picking out heart shape balloons, picking out cake flavor. What a nightmare! It lasted like this until dinner thank gods. I walked to the Hermes cabin completely worn out. I fell on the first bed i saw. I quickly cured up in fetus position and this time the dreams were worst then before, it involved the gods.

* * *

><p><em>dream<em>

_Chiron walked towards to throne room of the gods and bowed slightly. _

_"I've called this meeting because of a slight problem at camp"_

_"A problem" Zeus said. He looked bored with the whole thing._

_" yes, I'm afraid so yesterday a new demigod enter camp, she's been there for two days already but she still hasn't been claimed" Chiron continued. All the gods looked shocked. Claiming their children was a rule and its been going well._

_" unclaimed?" Zeus said waking up from him boredom._

_"Yes, I was sure she'll be claimed today but nothing happened,I'm guessing since the girl was raised in Alaska her parent has no idea where she was." _

_"I've seen this girl she gives off a powerful oder" Athena said frowning slightly" a little to powerful I might say " some of the gods looked at each other._

_" what are you saying" Poseidon said. Athena frowned at him but answered._

_" I'm saying the girl might be a child of the big three"_

_" impossible" Zeus yelled_

_"Not unless one of you hide of her us" Athena said glaring at Poseidon._

_" you've got to be kidding me! She not mine I only have one demigod son, no daughters!"_

_Everyone then turned to Zeus. _

_" she's not mine! I only have two demigod children."_

_"Wait before we start pointing fingers let's do our research first" said Artemis.__"What do you think Hestia, you are the goddess of family and hearth. Who do you think the girl's father is." She continued._

_"I'm not sure she doesn't have to be a child of the big three the have a strong scent __. I'll have to look into it but if she isn't claimed in three more days, we'll have to question the girl, I sence she hides secrets, and not good ones" there was a silence in the room that made me shiver._

_" does everyone agree." Zeus roared._

_" agreed" the consul said in union._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a sick feeling that made me run to the restroom and throw up. I was going to have do something, I had to be claimed. The thought the gods don't trust me made me sick if they didn't trust me what about the campers. I had to think of something, I just have too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>well I hope you guys liked chapter 5. The next chapter might cause a few laughs based on what I have planned but everyone's different. Please review and stay tune for chapter 7 The Claiming. Thanks and bye:)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Ellen pov

"can you make a claiming sign Ellen you know spells." I looked at Nico like she was crazy. she had to be I couldn't just come up with a spell like that. now that's powerful magic, something only my mother could do. after hearing Nico's dream I knew he was worried.

" look, Nico I know you're in a stump now, but I'm not that powerful to make a claiming spell." I said sadly. "I don't even know how."

she slumped down on my bed she looked she was going to cry. " I can't take it" she whispered."this girl thing I don't know how long I can last" I step towards her my heart stopped.

"what are you saying" it sound like..."no Nico your be ok I promised I'll find a cure I'm not giving up" I felt like crying. Nina just looked dazed.

" I can't even shower without my cloths on it just too wild, I can't look at myself in the mirror because I see my sister its SICK!" she screamed. I stepped back. realizing what she just said.

"you shower with your cloths on" I said stupidly. she then started to pace.

"I hate myself like this I don't know how long I can play this game! Ellen this whole plan is falling apart." I couldn't even imagine Nico's pain. then a thought came to my head, I wasn't sure how to ask, he was already embarrassed.

"Nico I need to ask you something, it's about the spell did it change your..." l knew I looked uncomfortable.

"what" Nico said. her eyes neared.

"I need to know if the spell changed your..."

"oh come on just spat it out!"Nico yelled.

" did it change you mind-set. what sex you prefer." I hated to ask but I need to know for the sure for the sack of the spell. I saw Nico's face turn a deep red. I regretted asking.

" I'm sorry Nico I need to know if it changed you in any way the spell plays with your emotions." Nico's face was still red.

" I'm afraid you're not getting an answer." she said looking at the ground. her face turn from embarrassment to anger

" Nico I'm sorry, I asked but I have to know"

" fine I like..." Nico seemed to have a hard time getting it out either way he was in a bad situation.

"boys" I whisper. she nodded." wow,that must be...weild" nico give me a strange look. one I couldn't make out.

"yeah well now you know so the sooner you break this curse the better." Nico said. she gave me a cold look." well I'm out" she said walking off before I could even apologize. I could tell I hit a nerve. I regretted asking Nico. since last night she seemed to be avoiding me. I hadn't seen her at breakfast the next morning. that's when I looked for a claiming spell. I couldn't find anything but one spell intrigued me. it formed a bright yellow light, that brazed like fire. if I could just point the light at Nico's head, it wouldn't be a claiming but it'll confuse the gods long enough for me to come up with a better plan. I went out and search of Nico when I couldn't find my first guess was he was with Stacy. I walked towards the Aphrodite cabin. I could hear Stacy giving orders and a lot of complaining. I pecked my head thought the door.

"come on people three more days till the party and we haven't even passed out flyers yet." Stacy said. she had an annoyed look on her face. two girls looked up frowning slighty.

"Stacy calm down the flyers are ready to hand out we were just on our way to do so" one of the girls said.

"oh, why didn't you say so earlier, on you go then" Stacy said smiling pushing the girls out the door. when it was clear I walked inside.

"Stacy, can I talk too you" I said.

* * *

><p>Stacy's pov<p>

"he well she isn't very happy with what you asked" I said after Ellen explained the situation. "it was kind of rude Ellen" I said braiding my hair.

"oh come on Stacy I told you I needed to know the spell may use it against her it play on-" Ellen stopped. I didn't like that Ellen or Nico wouldn't tell me what spell they used. it bother me in a way.

"whatever she doesn't want to see you she made it pretty when she _was _here." Ellen signed.

" I should have never asked" she said making here way toward the door. she looked so sad plus she looked horrible her hair was all messy and her cloths definitely need to be changed. I don't like sadness so I told her what I know.

"wait!" I yelled Ellen looked back with a depressed expression. she also looked tries like she hadn't sept at all.

" I overheard she had plans with Will, they might be their practicing the bow and arrow." I said. Ellen give me a hopeful smile.

"thank you"

"no problem" I said smiling at her." and one more thing" I handed her a flyer." come it'll be fun the only rule is you must have a date." Ellen frowned slightly but nodded.

"I'll think about it" Ellen said folding the paper and stuffing it in her pocket." well thanks Stacy for everything, you're a great help."I smiled. "go on and tell him." and with that Ellen left with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Nico's pov<p>

I set by the lake my stomach hurt slighty. I know I overreacted, and Stacy was only trying to help, but the question totally. Caught me of guard. " Nina" said a voice I looked up to see Chiron. I stood up as quickly as I could and bowed.

"Chiron sir" I said sounding very respectful.

" Nina I came to talk to you about your life. you've been here two days and I haven't talked too you yet."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable I know he was asking because of the gods.

"of course sir, I'll tell you any thing your like" Chiron nodded like he was thinking.

"do you have any siblings" I flinched. my thoughts suddenly went to hazel and Bianca. I had to cath myself before I said their names. I wasnt going to lie too much even if I made up names it wouldn't really be lie would it. I

" I have...well had two sisters" I said"one half sister and one full sister." Chiron looked generally shocked.

"you didn't tell me that" Chiron said stating at me.

" I didn't think it was important their dead so-" I stumbled thinking about Bianca. Chiron give me a shocked look.

"I'm sorry, how did it happen" he give me a sympatric look.

" Some creature killed them including me mother that's why I was in new york, my only other family is my aunt but she isn't very fond of me." The thought of my sister Bianca and mother which made me cry for real. I missed them so much. Chiron give me some place.

"I see your been thought a lot, also there a bonfire tonight be there hopefully this time you have to be claimed" Chiron said.

"Have" I said trying not to sound miserable but excited. Chiron nodded.

" it's a pretty big deal in Olympus they will be watching to see who you are." Chiron said"hopely your father will claim you so don't be late" Chiron said walking off. I suddenly felt worst.

"Nico" I know who it was before I even turned around. It was Ellen. She looked pretty bad. Her shoulder length brown hair was wild . Her cloths were wrinkly and looked like they needed to be washed. I realized Ellen been wearing the same cloths for two days.

"Ellen I stumbled after seeing her condition i wasnt that mad anymore.

"Nico thank gods I've been looking for you, have you heard about the camp fire tonight." I nodded.

"Chiron just told me"

"Oh well i have a light spell that looks like a claiming it could confuse the gods it won't give you a parent but its better than nothing." Ellen said. I didn't like physical contact but Ellen seemed to deserve a hug she did so much for me. I hugged her shocking her. She stood back her eyes wide.

"Nico you hate hugs, and any other contact." Ellen said slighty smiling. I smiled.

"This is different , you deserve it you helped me so and I'm sorry about how I acted last night I was just freaked out you know."

"No I'm sorry I had no right to ask such a question I just wanted to help."ellen said looking down at the ground.

"Its ok, just go and get ready for tonight and clean up a little"I whispered the last part. Ellen laugh and looked down at herself.

"Yeah I've been so caught up in this spell I haven't had time, and I'm not the only one she said pointing at my hair. My hair was long and wavy and I had no idea how to take care it, it was quite messy also." Maybe we should clean up together. Then we can talk about the she whispered."showing with cloths on thing." I laughed nervously.

" yeah... about that-"i said feeling a little embarrassed. Ellen just grabbed my hand.

"we'll talk about it later"

* * *

><p>Ellen pov<p>

The day seemed to go by faster than I thought night was approaching. I took most of my time talking to Nico. After we cleaned up and had the _shower talk_ we practiced the spell and everything seemed to going great the light appeared over Nico's head but sometimes it would fly into the wall. Nico was happy and smiling which was quite rare. I saw Stacy basely skipped around camp passing out party flyers. I wasn't sure if I was going. I would if we didn't have to bring a date. I'm not really the dating type. Everything was going exactly as planed untill I read the wrong spell! The bonfire started off with singing. Nico just sit alone,she looked slighty uncomfortable like she aways had when she was a boy. Just looking at everyone else. Her preppy plan wasnt going so well in my opinion. Other than that it would have been perfect. I slowly bagged into the woods. I recited the spell but something sounded wrong.

_come oo let there be_

_Fly off light of_

_Let there be light on this girl head_

_Let it fly let glow_

i quickly realized it was a removing spell.

"Uh no" I said as the light passed Nico and landed SWAT! On drew. Drew screamed a horrible scream. I then realized drew didn't have a mouth. Her mouth flew off her face yelling. A few people darted the screaming mouth. Some just looked plain confused.

"Crap!" I said.

"Who did this to me!" Drew screamed...well her mouth screamed. Travis and Conner were on the ground dying of laughter. A few kids snickered at the sight before them. Drews mouth flew around camp screaming. The entire camp was now laughing. Chiron looked annoyed. He eyes landed on me. I knew I couldn't get my way out of this one.

"I'm so sorry I can fix this"I said quickly."fly down" I said weakly. A few kids laughted."some daughter of hecete"one kid said still laughing. Chiron just shock his head. Then suddenly Travis' mouth came off.

"Hey what's going on here" Travis mouth said. Everyone laughed even harder. I could see Nico from the corner of my eye. Her head was in her hands. She shook her head. after this his brother ran after Travis mouth.

I got it bro" he yelled over and over. Conner jumper up towards his brother's mouth but the mouth flew higher and the sky causing Conner to fall on his face."Owww" the camp said in union.

"That's got to hurt" Percy said. Chiron turned towards me he looked even more annoyed.

"Lou Ellen stop this nonsense please"

" I'm trying, I'm really am" I said feeling even more embrressed."mouths!"I yelled trying add authority to my voice." Go back to your owners NOW!" But of course the mouths flew the opposite way Drews mouth flew towards Travis face and Travis mouth flew towards Drews. Can this get any worst I thought.

"Oh my gods!" Drew well Travis yelled."fix is now" she yelled . I suddenly felt small. This plan wasn't going well at all.

"Ewe my lips are on Travis' face" drew's mouth whined. I could see piper and a few other kids laughing silently.

Drew...well Travis yelled"you should be happy to have my lips on your face!" everyone yelped with laughter except me, Chiron and Nico. Nico stood up. She give me a deadly glare, that made my stomach twist. She started to stomp away and that's when it happened. A bright lighted started to glow on top of Nico's head it was a brilliant blue light that blinded me. She...was being...claimed. how was I could think. I wasn't doing it I was sure of it. Nico eyes widen like a deer caught in head lights. She give a look that said are you going this. I shook my head .I saw her gulp. If I was in her shoes i'll do the same thing. Most of the campers didn't even notice until still amused by Drew and Travis mouths until Chiron announced

"The claiming has began"the blue light formed a skeleton. I gashed like most of the camper but for different reason. Why was his father claiming her only Stacy and I know about the spell. So we thought.

"All hail, Nina Abato daughter of hades, god of the dead and riches"everyone knet most campers still looked dazed. Nico looked sicken she stumbled a little and her eyes fluttered.

"Nina" I said carefully" are you ok" I knew she wasn't ok but I had to put on act for the other campers. Nico's eyes closed and that's when she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys i hope you liked it I'll post the next chapter maybe Friday. I've been pretty busy. So i cant make any promises. Please comment and thanks for reading:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Nico pov

I woke up to a white wall. I couldn't see anything or feel anything. I felt completely numb. when ever I tried to move my body ached with pain. I moan in agony, but I suddenly felt relived. A warm ness tingled thought my body soothing the pain. I relaxed. the next day I realized my head was banged. What happened i thought. It took all my strength just to take it off. I open my eyes slowly.I was in the infirmary. I couldn't remember what exactly happen. all I remember was walking away from the campfire. everything else was a blur.I seach the infirmity. all the beds were empty which I founded disturbing. I was the only one here. I slowly tried to get up. when my feet touched the ground. they wobbled, I quickly founded myself on the ground." darn it" I said trying to make my way toward the door but found I didn't have the strength to move. I felt drained. the only thing I could do was lay on my back. It felt like a hour...well maybe about 20 mins, before someone found me. I found my self going to sleep on the floor. It was so peaceful even thought I was laying on a fifthly floor. it was quite and I like it.

"oh gods!" someone yelled" are you ok"I suddely was lifted off the floor and set on the bed. I realized who it . Will.

"I'm fine" I mumble a little embarrassed.I eyed him. he was dressed in jeans and a white hospital shirt.

" what? are you sure your ok you look kind of... sick" he said staring at me. I turned away and felt a sudden busted of anger.

"I'm fine" I yelled staring out the window. " what happen to me anyway" I said now looking at him. he looked started.

"you don't remember" he said rising his eyebrows. I grunted.

" if I remembered I wouldn't be asking" I said sarcastically. Will cracked one of his famous smiles which made me turn away and brush.

" well miss. Sarcastic you fell and hit your head on a near by rock, I guess you were in shock after being claimed." will said shrugging slighty.

"The claiming! I was claimed!" I yelled. no...oh gods. I was starting to remember. will looked worried and touched my forehead.

"your warm maybe a fever" he mumbled. it sent a warm feeling that spread down my head to my arms. I pushed his hand away.

" how many times can I tell you I'm fine." I snared. will looked a little amazed.

"you know..." he said rubbing his arm. " you remind me of someone." without thinking I blurted out

"who"

"your brother" I felt confused for a second and realized what he ment. he give me a weird look.

"sorry I forgot you don't remember your father is hades he claimed you two days ago." The only questions i had was, how and why. my father know it was me. I couldn't figure out how. I only told Ellen and Stacy. How my father found out was mind-boggling.

"it's not only that but you two look-alike so like you could be twins." will was now starting at me. I had to do something, say something.

"so... I've been out for two days." I said changing the subject. will nodded.

" yeah you had everyone was pretty worried. I didn't even know you had so many friends." he smiled slighty at me.

" what do you mean" I said more confused than ever.

" you had many visitors these past two days. I expected Ellen and Stacy to come and check on you. you should have seen them after you fainted. Ellen was crying when she realized you hit your head you were bleeding pretty bad. I had to carry you here."

" really" I said trying not to brush. the thought made me flutter inside.

"yeah, but a few other kids came a few daughters of Aphrodite came to comb your hair and change your cloths. also Percy and Annabeth came." I head shot up.

"what -I don't really -know them" I stumbled. will just shrugged.

"maybe not but they were worried about you especially Chiron he checked on you every change he could"

" yeah" I said still shocked Percy and Annabeth visited me. they don't even know me... not Nina anyway maybe. The daughters of Aphrodite I could understand. I was friends with Stacy. Maybe they were just worried about the newly found daughter of hades or... the suspected something. I then remembered my _first _day of camp, how they looked at me during the campfire.

"this brother of mine tell me about him" I said remembering what he said 's face felt strange asking will about me.

"oh yeah your brother his name is Nico. Nico di Angelo. he's of course a child of hades and a hero. you seen that big statue out there." I nodded. knowing what he was going to say.

" well your brother bought that here just by shadow traveling, it's a pretty long story" he said.

" oh no need" I said quickly." Ellen told me." will looked disappointed I guess for not being able to tell the story.

" you have a sister too, daughter of Puto. she stays at the roman camp but she here a few kids from the roman camp are here" will's blue eyes filled with worry. " I didn't really notice the look will was giving I was too happy. I had t seen my sister in weeks. I tried not to let my excitement show by biting my lip.

" their all looking for Nico, he's missing." my excitement faded. I felt a sharp pain in side of my stomach.

" he-missing" I said the sick feeling returning. will nodded. he signed before consorting me again.

" they suspect Ellen knows something their questioning her about him where about now. "

" your kidding Ellen doesn't know anything" I said. will give me a suspicious look.

" Nina I know you and Ellen have become great friends but she's hiding something Percy mention he talked to her a few day ago and she was shaky." I felt faint and I guessed it showed because will started to leave.

"I'm sorry I shouldnt have buried you with this information, you need to rest. I'll be back a little later to check on you" he then walked towards the door.

"wait!" i said remembering something." I missed the party" will looked confused for second and then smiled.

"don't worry Stacy reschedule it. she felt bad about having a party with you sick you and all. you have some pretty good friends." he winked at me and told me to get some sleep. I closed my eyes trying to sort thought my unfortunate situation.

* * *

><p><strong>im so sorry guys it took so long. I was going to make up for it by adding two chapters but I'm still working on the other one. I won't be long. I might even add it on to-night but then I have things to do, but more than likely I can. Thanks for everyone who likes my story and bye.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Nico pov

" come on Nina, its time you go out in socialized" will said guiding me towards the dinning hall. I moaned. I really didn't want to be here.I would have stayed in bed all day if will hadn't dragged me out of dead. " also theirs some people who want to meet you." he continued. we entered the dinning hall. the aura of bacon entered my nostrils. I made me stomach ach. I just wasn't hungry.

"there they are" will said pointing at a group of kids. my stomach dropped. my friends. Percy, Annabeth, piper, frank, Jason, and hazel. my eyes stuck on hazel. I hadn't seen my sister in weeks and seeing her know in this form was just weird. I felt frozen to the ground.

" go on don't be shy, I know their all heros but their not stuck up I promise" he said pulling me toward them. when we neared the table they all seemed to be having a deep conversation because they didn't even notice when we appeared near them.

" hey guys" will said interrupting them." here the newly claimed daughter of hades" he popped me next to hazel." I'll be back with some food hopefully you have an appetite, unlike you brother." he said walking toward the serving line. they all looked at me. I felt my face burn red. say something I thought.

" hello, I heard two of you visited me" I blurted sounding like an idiot. but they didn't seem to care or notice they all smiled at me.

" Percy and I visited you, I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena by the way, and the boy stuffing down his face is Percy my boyfriend son of Poseidon." Percy waved at me and continue eating.

"May I ask why" i said trying not to sound uncomfortable. Annabeth and Percy gave each other shocked looks.

" well we was worried about your well-being." Annabeth said laughed light hearty.

"Oh" I said feeling a little dumb. Maybe I was overreacting, they didn't know anything

"I'm piper daughter of Aphrodite. me and a few of my sisters visited you also"

"so I've been told" I said smiling at her. Suddenly a question enter my mind.

"Was Stacy with you?" I asked. Piper nodded. I suddenly felt a little relieve I wasn't sure why.

" this is Jason son of my boyfriend" I raised my eyebrow trying to think of something to say. I then smiled at them.

" interesting, since your all friends I guess you guys double date for fun" I said jokingly or at lest tried to be.I honstily thought it was kind of corny to my shocked they laughed.

" exactly no we haven't really had time fo such things saving the world in all," Annabeth said. I smiled at them which made me feel even more uncomfortable how good I was getting at it. I wasn't used to smiling. it usually hurt my face, but now it felt normal. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" and I'm Hazel-"

" my sister!" I said. I would have hug her but typically I didn't know her. hazel smiled at me.

" and this is Frank-"

"your boyfriend" I said smiling. Everyone looked shocked.

"either you can read minds or someone told you about us" Jason said.

" well...Ellen mention you guys" I said. everyone looked a little uncomfortable after that. crap, I forgot they questioned her about me I thought." I'm sorry if I..." I didn't know what to say. hazel was the one to comfort me.

"it ok Nina, it's just..." hazel trailed off. she had a hurt look in her eyes.

" we don't her trust her, she's hiding something. I'm sure you know about Nico's disappearance." Annabeth asked now looking at me.

"yeah will mentioned it" I whispered. I then turned towards the serving line. will was still in line waiting to be served.

"you and Ellen have become quite good friends haven't you" Annabeth continued. I looked down.

"she did save my life" I said weakly. what was she getting at?

" umm..." Annabeth seemed to be thinking." well it doesn't really matters now anyway we'll find him"

"ha yeah" I said rubbing my arm. I've never been so uncomfortable, since I was typically right there. suddenly a plate of food was set in front of me ,starting me.

" here's you food I wasnt sure what you liked so I got a bit of everything." will said handed me a fork.

"eat up" he said watching me attentively. I stared at the food. there was bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, and pancakes. it was so much food it made my stomach hurt.

"well I'm not really that hungry" I said pushing it away. will didn't look pleased.

"You have to be hungry . you havent eaten in about two days." he said frowning slightly." and I'm afraid I can't let you leave without eating something." I looked up everyone was staring at me. I moaned lightly and picked up the fork. I suffered a fork full of eggs in my mouth.

"yum" I said sarcastically. will looked pleased.

"good, now eat some more we don't want you falling out again." I frowned at the thought.

" I was shock that's all." I said pulling off a piece of bacon. I stayed up most of last night trying to figure out how my father known it was me."

" I would have never guessed there was another child of hades" Percy said. everyone nodded in agreement.

"I also find it interesting how similar you two look." Annabeth said studying me." the same hair color, same eyes, even the same skin complexion." before I could comment Jason spoke.

" weren't you two born in the same country." Jason said.

"I-I was born in italy"I stummled." but I was bring up in Alaska."

" Ellen mention that" Annabeth said. I almost jump out my seat. I had to contain myself before I did or said something that blow my clover.

" Ellen talked about me, i thought you were trying to find Nico, why mention me" I said. my legs were jitter. what did they know and why would Ellen talk about me? was she trying to get my cover blown.

"well-" Annabeth said tapping her fingers on the table." we had our suspicions. you were bought to camp the same day Nico disappeared."

" you think Ellen did something to him" I said a little confused. Annabeth shrugged.

" I don't think she hurt him, if that's what your thinking, but she went out of camp, why I don't known, but I'm sure it had something to do with you." she said pointing at me. the sick feeling was starting to return. I felt like throwing up.

" me-I don't even know Ellen until five days ago" I head was spinning. I stood up and stumbled.

" maybe I could take you back to the infirmary" will said now standing."

" no... where is Ellen is she ok. gods I'm thirsty. I said feeling my chest. I suddenly felt on fire like my insides were being burnt.

will handed me a cup of orange juice. I drink it quickly causing juice to splash on my shirt. will looked concerned. the cup slipped from my hands causing a loud crash.

" gods!" I yelled. everyone in the dinning hall looked in our direction.

" Nina there's some thing wrong I have to get you back to the infirmary now!" will said taking my arm. I pushed him away.

"DON'T" I yelled. Hazel then stood up. she turned towards will.

" I'll take her." she said. I was really shocked.

" come on" she said leading me towards the door.

" I'm sorry about that I don't know what got-" Hazel hushed me.

" your still in shock" Hazel said." I would be to if I was you."

" you have no idea" I said my hand was still on my chest. Hazel smiled slighty at me.

" tell me about yourself." she asked. her golden eyes seemed to look right though me.

" what do you want to know?" I said nervously. Hazel just smiled.

" well I know the basic like your from Alaska, I lived there for a minuet" she said rubbing her shoes on the glass.

"oh really" I said smiling at then stopped in her tracks making me stumble a little.

" I'm sorry" she mumble." its just that you remind me...nevermind lets get you to the infirmary." she took a deep breath, like something about me bothered her. I knew one thing. I couldn't hide any thing from hazel. I could tell her anything. tell her I kept thinking,but another part of me refused your have to tell here why and you knew you can't do that.

"come on we'll here" hazel said almost pulling my arm off trying to get me though the door." go on get in bed" she said cheerfully. I set down and pop my shoes off. Hazel watched me with me a curious look. she sit down next to me and gave me a sad smile.

" I heard you've been thought a lot. I didn't want to say anything but I...heard you had a sister, two sister." I flinched and looked away." I'm sorry I heard Chiron mention it ...he feels bad for you." I groaned and laid down on the bed and curled myself in a ball.

"who doesn't" I whispered. Hazel rubbed my shoulder in a sympatric way. normally it would have made me feel better especially if it was coming from hazel, but it just made me feel worst. it made me think of all the lies I was telling just to hide my dirty little secret.

"you and Nico would have gotten along great" she said patting my shoulder now." you both lost so much and you act like him" I suddenly set up and give her suspicious look.

" how do you know so much about me" I asked. hazel looked generally shocked.

" don't you remember what Annabeth said. Ellen told use about you. your family, why you were in new york."

I suddenly felt angry,but my anger turned to worry. I haven't seen Ellen since I woke up.

" will said Ellen visited me" I said. hazel just nodded.

"she did two days ago-"

"I haven't seen her in days is she still even at camp" I said cutting off Hazel. Hazel frowned slighty from being cut off.

" yes she's here" how could that be? now that I think of it I haven't seen Stacy or Ellen since I woke, but I expected Ellen to be here. maybe she's scared I mean she was grilled about my whereabouts, maybe this was getting to her as much as it was getting to me. all this lying and hiding, me both loathed lying but would do it if it was necessary or just maybe she didn't want to see me. all this was typically my fault. I had to know. I looked up at Hazel who looked at me with core.

"can I ask to see someone" I said. Hazel nodded and then give me a confused look.

" of course."

"I wish to speak to Lou Ellen now please"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the story. I'm sorry it took so long I was busy with thanksgiving. I won't be able to update this week since it's my birthday week. Yahhh! December 5 I can't wait. Well enough about me I hoped everyone had a great thanksgiving and I'll update as soon as possible. Bye:)Update I just read the comments and I'm sorry about spelling errors I use spelling check on every story I write. But I never been good at spelling so please forgive me:(. And those who want NicoNina and Will to be together your have to wait and see what happens;). Thanks for the good reviews and your find out how hades know in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

sorry guys I haven't updated. I've been having a pretty hard time at home and when I'm upset it takes me longer to recover. I'm not giving up on my story its the best story I written so far. I might write today, next week, but I will write so please forgive me for not updating.


End file.
